Global Consciousness
The Global Consciousness Project The Global Consciousness Project(GCP, also called the EGG Project) is a parapsychology experiment begun in 1998 as an attempt to detect possible interactions of "global consciousness" with physical systems. The project monitors a geographically distributed network of hardware random number generators in a bid to identify anomalous outputs that correlate with widespread emotional responses to sets of world events, or periods of focused attention by large numbers of people. The GCP is privately funded through the Institute of Noetic Sciences and describes itself as an international collaboration of about 100 research scientists and engineers. GCP and Mind Entities This project provides insight into how the human mind does connect with the global consciousness to affect the physical world. However, the idea of the global consciousness may not just affect the physical world, but also the idea of consciousness. For example, throughout history, there have been many historical mythologies and lore that have been consistent with each other. Many assume that this is a result of this entity actually existing. However, these entities may not be existent in reality, but the human sub-conscious has come up with these entities within the "global consciousness." One example of these lore being consistent throughout history is the Slender Man. Slender man is a lore that had spawned more recently on the Internet by the creator Eric Knudsen. It became viral and, soon, many people began spreading the lore through stories and video games. While it may seem to be a fairly recent tale, it has had similar developments in the past. For example, Fear Dubh is a "rare Scottish legend" that has many similarities to the Slender Man. Even when these creators have had no relationship to the people who had created these lore or had not heard, previously, about these entities, they somehow have created similar stories. This leads to the speculation that these entities are, in fact, a part of the conscious existence. Each entity represents an aspect of the human mind that revolves around the human instinct that conflicts with the regular human consciousness. Phenomena While these entities of the mind are not physical, they do play a role in human thought in the sub-conscious. Many times, dreams and nightmares have entities that represent specific aspects of the human mind. Carl Jung was a big contributer to understanding symbols in dreams/nightmares and how they play a role in consciousness. Many phenomena have been experienced by humans on a global scale, such as having similar dreams/nightmares. One example is what can occur during sleep paralysis. Many people have experienced what is known as sleep paralysis, which is "a phenomenon in which a person, either falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move, speak or react." This, sometimes, can result in the seeming appearance of a dark figure above the victim. In this case, how sleep paralysis is caused is still debated. However, the good question is who/what this figure is and why it appears. It could be that this entity is one of the entities of the human mind that exists globally. While there are known figures that appear in the minds of people, there are still many figures of the human mind to be discovered.